Eres mi destino
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Fic escrito para el festival de San Valentín de la comunidad de livejournal h50 esp, la película escogida es "Cuando te encuentre" (The Lucky man"). Slash warning. Categorizado M para ahorrarme problemas.Por supuesto: AU
1. Chapter 1

**La película no la había visto hasta que elegí su sinopsis para esta actividad, la verdad es que el argumento era perfecto para este par, pero la película era un poco demasiado pastelosa así que la he adaptado como he podido. Espero que os guste!**

 **Por supuesto, ni la trama, ni los personajes de Hawaii 5.0 me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¡A tus tres menos cuarto!, creo que ahí están las habitaciones de los niños.

Steve asintió a su compañero y siguió buscando el objetivo con las gafas de visión nocturna.

-¡Lo tenemos!- gritó Nick Taylor- creo que trata de huir por una salida al sur.

-¡Vamos! No puede escapar.

La unidad SEAL capitaneada por Steve McGarrett se puso en marcha y, tras una larga noche en la que los sonidos de armas al ser disparadas, bombas y gritos eran lo único que se oía en aquel desierto, llegó el alba. El ruido de la batalla dio paso a los quejidos de los heridos.

-¿Taylor?- Steve comenzó a hacer recuento de sus hombres.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo éste saliendo de los escombros de lo que antes era una casa.

-¿Hart?

-¡Aquí! Hemos perdido a King, Jackson y Olson.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y cogió el teléfono vía satélite para contactar con la base. Mientras, Nick Taylor y Freddie Hart se dirigieron a la zona en la que habían escondido los vehículos. Hacía falta trasladar a un par de hombres heridos.

Habían perdido a más hombres que aquellos tres, y varios habían resultado heridos. Otra unidad del ejército había interrumpido su misión y aquello había resultado en un terrible desastre que el capitán de fragata Steve McGarrett esperaba poder olvidar en algún momento de su vida.

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras pedía explicaciones a sus superiores, exigiendo que los responsables pagasen por lo que habían hecho al organizar aquella chapuza, cuando algo en el suelo atrajo su atención. Le dio un par de suaves golpes con el pie intentando desenterrar lo que fuese aquello.

Era una fotografía.

En cuanto cortó la comunicación, se agachó a recogerla. Le apartó la arena con cuidado. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules sonreía a la cámara. En el reverso, una simple frase:

"Mantente a salvo"

Steve buscó a su alrededor intentando averiguar quién podía ser su propietario cuando una bomba explotó a escasos metros de donde se encontraba.

Lo siguiente que recordaría era haberse despertado en un hospital de campaña y encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Freddie Hart.

-¡Gracias a Dios, Steve!- exclamó con alivio -¡Nick! ¡Ha despertado!

El mencionado apareció en el campo visual del marine y le apretó con cuidado en el hombro.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, McGarrett.

Los dos hombres volvían con los coches cuando vieron la explosión. Se apresuraron a socorrer a los que allí estaban pero solo había habido un único superviviente: el Capitán de Fragata Steve McGarrett.

Nick se marchó dándole unas palmaditas de ánimo cuando alguien gritó su nombre y Freddie miró nervioso a su alrededor antes de poner un papel en la mano de Steve.

-La tenías contigo cuando te encontré.

-Acababa de encontrarla. ¿Tienes alguna idea de a quién puede pertenecer?

-No, pero tal vez deberías quedártela. Te ha traído suerte.

* * *

Era Navidad y se daba una fiesta en honor a los marines que estaban en guerra o misiones especiales. En ese momento, Steve aprovechó que prácticamente estaban todos juntos para indagar sobre la imagen que había encontrado. Nadie conocía a aquel hombre ni había visto a nadie que tuviese aquella fotografía entre sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, Steve decidió no deshacerse de ella, sino que la llevó consigo, dispuesto a averiguar quién había sido, o era, el dueño de aquella foto.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años y medio durante los cuales el Capitán McGarrett había participado en importantes misiones saliendo prácticamente ileso, o al menos en bastante buen estado.

Habían finalizado la última misión con éxito y se dirigían a la base en un convoy militar con la intención de disfrutar de un par de meses libres bien merecidos.

Steve no tenía muy claro qué hacer con aquellos meses, tal vez sería un buen momento para visitar a su hermana Mary Ann, que ahora vivía en Ohio con su nuevo novio.

-En serio, Steve. Deberías buscar al hombre de la foto- le susurró Freddie en un momento dado mientras jugueteaba con su alianza, ansioso por regresar a casa y ver a su esposa y a su hija pequeña.-. Te ha traído suerte. Es tu ángel de la guarda, deberías casarte con él.

Steve le miró, alarmado y su amigo sonrió.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero los tiempos han cambiado, he oído que pronto se abolirá esa estúpida norma y…

-Freddie- el capitán iba a decirle a su compañero que no fuese tan optimista cuando el vehículo en el que iban pasó sobre una mina que los hizo volar por los aires.

* * *

El Capitán McGarrett llegó a la casa de su hermana. Nunca había tenido una relación muy estrecha, su padre los había separado cuando su madre falleció. Steve fue a Annapolis y Mary quedó bajo los cuidados de su tía Deb. La menor de la familia siempre le había echado en cara a su hermano que nunca había llamado, nunca había dado señales de vida ni se había comportado como un hermano mayor. El SEAL no lo negaba. La muerte de su madre había sido un duro golpe para todos y el posterior "rechazo" de su padre no había ayudado. En el fondo eran dos niños faltos de afecto que no sabían cómo actuar. Mary había sido criada por su adorada tía, y era un poco mejor para las relaciones humanas que él. En la marina no había sitio para sentimentalismos.

Curiosamente, la muerte de su padre había hecho que retomasen el contacto. Ahora se comportaban de una forma más o menos cordial el uno con el otro, y hasta pasaban tardes tomando cerveza y recordando su niñez.

Mary le dio un abrazo y lo llevó al interior de la casa que compartía con su nuevo novio.

Un gilipollas, a entender de Steve, que pasaba la tarde sentado en el sofá jugando a Call of Duty.

Al marine le ponía un poco de los nervios, porque aún no era capaz de no reaccionar al sonido de los disparos.

-Mark, ¿puedes dejar de jugar a eso?- se enfadó Mary después de que a Steve se le cayesen dos platos por culpa del sonido de una granada- o al menos quítale el sonido, joder.

-No sé por qué le da tanto miedo. ¿No es un marine?

-Eres un imbécil- Mary le sacó el mando y se lo tiró a la cabeza.

Steve le hizo una seña intentando quitar importancia a la situación.

Otro día, Mark se acercó al marine mientras este dormía y le agarró un brazo para despertarlo. Mala idea, ya que Steve, cuyo subconsciente aún estaba en tierra hostil, reaccionó como se podía esperar en aquella situación.

No supo lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que se encontró en el suelo, sobre el novio de su hermana, las manos alrededor de su cuello y Mary dando gritos junto a su oído. Se separó horrorizado y salió sin decir nada.

Esa misma tarde, con la foto en la mano, intentó localizar algún elemento que determinase donde había sido tomada. Eso se le daba bien, buscar información.

El hombre le sonreía desde un embarcadero que, tras varias horas de búsquedas de imágenes en la red, pertenecía a un pueblecito de Massachusetts. Sin más dilación, dio un beso a Mary recomendándole cambiar de novio cuanto antes- la muchacha no pudo menos que asentir-, y partió de aquel lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre, gracias a los que han leido y comentado. Como dije, la historia está completa, así que no os preocupeis porque quede a medias**.

* * *

 **2.**

Danny miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar se caía a pedazos y él solo no podía hacerlo todo. Su abuelo, aunque era vital e hiperactivo, no dejaba de ser una persona ya mayor, y él no tenía demasiado tiempo entre el mantenimiento, las clases y Grace.

Hacía mucho que su abuelo debería haber escuchado las sabias palabras de sus hijos y cerrar aquel club de hípica.

No es que tuviesen mucha gente, y eso que había aumentado bastante desde que Danny tuvo la idea de comprar ponis y dar clase a niños, así que no podían permitirse una reforma a lo grande. Los caballos eran caros de mantener y debían ser la prioridad. De momento tenían que conformarse con pequeñas chapuzas aquí y allá.

-¡Presta más atención a la posición de tu cuerpo antes de saltar!- gritaba Bob desde la valla con entusiasmo mientras uno de sus alumnos aventajados practicaba los saltos.

Danny sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Su abuelo jamás aceptaría que era hora de cerrar el lugar.

* * *

-Estoy buscando a este hombre- Steve le tendió la fotografía a Louie, quien apartó la vista de la jarra que estaba llenando de cerveza para observar la imagen- ¿Lo conoce?

-Claro. Es Daniel Williams. Lo encontrarás a las afueras del pueblo, a unos dos kilómetros en dirección noroeste. Tienen un club de hípica ahí.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, se trataba de un lugar que necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos. Lo primero que encontró fue a un anciano que llevaba a dos caballos por las bridas y los dirigía hacia un establo.

Había una casa y a su lado, un edificio pequeño que parecía una oficina. Entró para encontrarse frente a frente con la persona cuya sonrisa lo había acompañado en innumerables misiones durante tres años. Y ahora el SEAL no sabía qué hacer, dándose cuenta de que aquella idea había sido un error.

-¿Quiere algo o simplemente va a estar ahí de pie mucho rato?

Steve abrió la boca para contestar pero nada salió de su boca. ¿Cómo explicar a alguien que se había recorrido todo ese camino para saber quién era y decirle que su foto se había convertido en su amuleto de la suerte?

-Verá…- pudo decir por fin. Sacó su cartera y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior- encontré esto y…

-¿Ha venido por el anuncio?- interrumpió Danny aliviado viendo que el recién llegado no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba- Menos mal, ya creí que no iba a encontrar a nadie.

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Tiene experiencia con caballos?

-He montado muchos en mis misiones.

-¿Misiones? ¿Eres un espía internacional?

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Soy el Capitán de Fragata Steve McGarrett, NavySEAL de los Estados Unidos.

Algo indescifrable cruzó el rostro del rubio, fue tan rápido que Steve no lo hubiese visto de no haber estado hipnotizado contemplando los ojos más azules que había visto nunca. La foto no permitía que se apreciase su verdadera belleza.

-Así que soldado, ¿eh?- dijo Danny

-Marine

-Da igual

Steve se cuadró.

-No, en realidad no da igual porque…

-Vale, vale- cedió el rubio con un gesto de la mano- ¿Y qué hace que un marine cambie su vida por un trabajo en un club hípico?

-Necesitaba un cambio de aires.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Me crié en Hawaii y después fui a Annapolis, desde entonces no he tenido ningún lugar de residencia fijo. Ahora mismo he venido desde la casa de mi hermana, en Ohio.

-¿Ohio? ¿Se puede saber por qué has venido conduciendo desde allí para trabajar en un sitio que se cae a pedazos?

-La verdad es que he venido caminando.

-¿Caminando?

-Me gusta caminar

Danny no dijo nada y salió con paso apresurado de la oficina. Steve lo siguió hasta la puerta y desde ahí pudo observar cómo el rubio se dirigía al lugar en donde estaba el anciano que se había cruzado anteriormente. Desde ese lugar no era capaz de entender lo que decía, pero no dejó de resultarle divertido verle bracear desde la distancia.

-¡Está loco! ¡Ha venido andando! ¡Andando! ¡Desde Ohio! ¡Más de mil kilómetros! Tiene que ser un psicópata loco o algo peor. Sólo un perturbado pasa meses caminando para trabajar en un sitio como este. Dile que ya has contratado a alguien y yo no sabía nada.

Bob levantó una ceja y le miró con expresión divertida. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el marine e intercambiaron unas palabras. Al cabo de un rato se dieron la mano y el moreno se fue. Danny corrió hacia su abuelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le he dicho que el trabajo es suyo y que puede hospedarse en la cabaña que tenemos cerca del lago. Ve a ayudarle a instalarse.

Danny se quedó un rato boqueando.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Tiene ganas de trabajar y necesitamos a alguien.

-Cuando venga a matarnos en plena noche te arrepentirás de esto.

-¿Tú crees?- comentó Bob sin abandonar su sonrisa- Yo creo que va a ser todo lo contrario.

* * *

Danny se despertó con el ruido de martillazos y se giró hacia su reloj. Emitió un gruñido, era demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa que no fuese dormir. Salió de la cama y de la habitación para encontrarse a la pequeña Grace mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender por qué no le dejaban dormir.

-Hola, mi pequeño monito. ¿Te han despertado, verdad?- dijo levantándola en sus brazos-. Vamos a ver quién hace tanto ruido.

Y en el fondo debió sospecharlo.

Steve McGarrett se había fijado en la viga suelta que había en la entrada y decidió ir a arreglarla sin pensar en la hora que era. Bajó la vista del clavo que clavaba sobre su cabeza al sentir que alguien se acercaba, pero no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró.

Daniel Williams le observaba con el pelo revuelto, expresión adormilada y una niña de tres años que compartía su misma cara de sueño.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡No empiezas a trabajar hasta dentro de dos horas!

-No podía dormir

-¿Y decidiste despertarnos a todos? Menos mal que mi abuelo duerme en el otro lado de la casa y está algo sordo. Con un poco de suerte no se habrá enterado.

Steve tuvo la decencia de parecer sentirse culpable.

-Anda, ven a tomar un café.

Grace inclinó la cabeza y estudió al marine con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-¿Hola?- dijo éste no muy acostumbrado a trabajar con niños.

La pequeña escondió el rostro en el cuello del rubio, quien rió y le besó la cabecita mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, donde la depositó en el suelo para preparar el desayuno. La niña salió disparada.

-Grace, ven a desayunar.

-Voy

-Nada de "voy" Aquí. Ya.

Grace reapareció con una muñeca y trepó a una silla obedientemente.

-¿Es tu hija?

-Más o menos. Es una larga historia.- Danny no dijo nada más y el SEAL asintió. Si el rubio no quería contárselo estaba en su derecho. Él mismo era un hombre con demasiados secretos como para no respetar los de los demás. -¿Café?

-La verdad es que ya he desayunado.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Pues…- Steve miró su reloj-, unas tres horas.

Williams le miró como su estuviese loco. Delante del marine depositó la jarra del café, una taza, una botella de leche y azúcar

\- Hoy van a venir los niños del colegio de primaria, vas a necesitar cafeína- dijo.

* * *

Tras una larga mañana repleta de niños de siete y ocho años, Steve y Danny cepillaban a los ponis.

-Mi mejor amiga Rachel se quedó embarazada de su novio, que no quiso saber nada del asunto. Ella vino a pasar el embarazo y los primeros meses de maternidad, pero tuvo una depresión post parto terrible y prácticamente me hice yo cargo de Grace. Ella había estado en el ejército y, en cuanto Grace fue algo más independiente de ella, volvió a las filas… murió en extrañas condiciones en un lugar perdido y dejado de la mano de Dios.

-¿Extrañas condiciones?

-No supieron decirnos qué ocurrió exactamente, pero yo creo que la cagaron de alguna forma y por eso no sueltan prenda. Nosotros éramos la única familia que tenía. Cuando Rachel era pequeña, se quedó huérfana y, al cumplir los dieciocho años, se mudó a Nueva jersey. Yo vivía allí, era policía. Un día hacía mi patrulla cuando me embistió con el coche. Me ofrecí a darle clases de conducir.

-Buen movimiento- asintió Steve con una sonrisa. Danny soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Aunque no lo creas, nada ocurrió. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Pasaron los años y ella era una hermana más. Cuando mi abuela murió y mi abuelo no quiso cerrar este sitio, vine a ayudarle. Pedí el traslado y dividía mi tiempo entre la policía y los caballos. Luego Rachel me contó lo de su embarazo y prácticamente la obligué a instalarse aquí. Cuando murió, nos enteramos de que su voluntad era que yo me hiciese cargo de Grace.

-Vaya

-Dejé la policía y me quedé aquí, ayudando a Bob y con un horario más libre para cuidar a la pequeña. Es la luz de mi vida, ¿sabes?

-Se nota.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio mientras Steve asimilaba lo que acababa de aprender sobre el hombre que le había fascinado desde que encontró la foto. No solo los datos personales que éste le había contado, sino el hecho de que se lo hubiese contado, confiando en él con temas tan personales. Aquella mañana se había callado porque Grace estaba ahí, y no porque no quisiese compartir esa parte de su vida con él. Se preguntó si Rachel habría buscado la foto durante mucho tiempo antes de desistir.

Steve nunca había creído en el destino, pero tal vez era hora de empezar a hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre: Muchas gracias a todos los que acompañan este fic

* * *

-¿En serio que puedes estar aquí solo? Es más fácil que cerremos

-No, de verdad, hoy no hay mucha gente programada

Danny miró a Steve con detenimiento, no es que no se fiase de él, ni mucho menos. Era cierto que los primeros días se había quejado- _y mucho_ \- de que el marine estaba en todas partes y siempre le miraba con aquella expresión indescifrable. Y aquello era lo raro, porque después de una semana con el SEAL allí, Danny ya era capaz de identificar prácticamente todas y cada una de las caras del moreno. Ahora se había acostumbrado a tenerlo allí, y cierto era que el hombre era muy eficaz, aunque de ideas algo bizarras. Les había arreglado varias puertas, ayudaba con algunas clases… ahora se encontraba enfrascado en el arreglo de un viejo tractor que Danny insistía en que no valía para nada. Lo único que le desquiciaba era la facilidad del marine para desprenderse de su camiseta.

O esa manía de nadar a primera hora de la mañana. ¡Que estaban en Massachusetts! ¡El agua aún estaba fría, joder!

Al principio le parecía irritante también la manía que tenía de llamarle "Danno" tras haber escuchado a Grace llamarlo así. Pero la niña era pequeña y le costaba decir su nombre, el marine era mayorcito para andar con esas historias… Danny no lo admitiría jamás, pero ahora mismo aquello ya no le molestaba, solo se quejaba porque le gustaba hacerlo.

De todas formas, esa mañana tenía que llevar a Bob al médico y solo había dos opciones, cerrar, o dejar a Steve al cargo.

Ninguna de esas dos opciones le entusiasmaba, pero tenía que admitir que la cara que estaba poniendo Steve en ese momento- _la nº5: cachorrito abandonado o Grace quiere helado para cenar_ \- no le ayudaba en absoluto a mantenerse firme. Al final había accedido a dejarlo solo- _que Dios le ayude_ \- para ser recompensado con una sonrisa tontorrona que le encantaba.

* * *

La mañana estaba siendo tranquila hasta el punto que, de no ser una persona que se podría calificar de hiperactiva, al marine le hubiese dado tiempo hasta de aburrirse. Dio las clases que tenía que dar, cepilló a los caballos, trabajó en el dichoso tractor- estaba dispuesto a hacerlo funcionar aunque solo fuese para que Danny se tragase sus palabras- y, cuando un par de personas cancelaron sus clases en el último momento, le dio tiempo a arreglar el desagüe de la cocina, que no funcionaba demasiado bien.

El sonido de un coche al detenerse hizo que sacase la cabeza de debajo del fregadero y se dirigiese al exterior. Un coche de policía estaba ante la entrada y su propietario se acercaba a él.

-¿Algún problema, agente?- dijo el marine secándose las manos.

El hombre bajó las gafas de sol y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Steve McGarrett. Trabajo aquí.

-¿Y quién va a corroborar eso, eh? ¿Dónde está Danny?

-Se ha ido al pueblo con su abuelo

-¿Y te han dejado al cargo?

-Sí.

-A ver, ponte contra la pared.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Contra la pared…- Steve contuvo sus ganas de darle una paliza e hizo lo que se le decía, intentando reprimirse mientras el policía le cacheaba.- Así que Capitán de Fragata y Navy SEAL, ¿eh? Debes de huir de algo para haber aterrizado aquí- había encontrado su cartera.

-No huyo de nada- contestó el marine dándose la vuelta

-Cuando venga Danny dile que ha venido Graham

Dicho esto, el hombre se fue tirando la cartera del moreno sobre la mesa con desdén.

* * *

-¿Cómo ha ido el médico?- quiso saber Steve cuando Bob entró.

-Ese estúpido me ha dicho que no puedo conducir más.

-Gracias a Dios por las pequeñas bendiciones- murmuró Danny entrando detrás.

-¡Y me ha quitado el alcohol! ¡Pero si ya bebo poco!

-Abuelo, el kahlúa es alcohol, y sueles tomarte dos vasos después de comer.

-Lo mezclo con café, eso no es nada- se defendió Bob

-Ya, claro…- El rubio miró a Steve y sonrió.

-No tiene ni idea, ese doctorcillo del tres al cuarto- refunfuñó el anciano dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?- preguntó Danny cuando se quedaron solos.

-Ilda y Fry han cancelado sus clases de hoy. El resto ha venido. Ah, y también ha venido un tal Graham.

Danny se puso tenso.

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo ha dicho. Solo me dijo que te dijese que había venido.

-¿Y se ha ido, sin más?

-Bueno, primero me ha cacheado, y luego se ha marchado.

-¿TE HA QUÉ? ¿PERO QUIÉN COJONES SE CREE QUE ES? Dile a mi abuelo que vendré en un rato.

El huracán Williams salió de la casa, se metió en su coche y se fue en dirección al pueblo. Bob regresó y miró al marine con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo le dije que un tal Graham había venido.

-Ah, ya.

-Sé que no debo entrometerme y que no es asunto mío pero… ¿quién es ese Graham?

-El ex marido de Danny.

* * *

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Margaret levantó la mirada del archivo que estaba editando y se puso rígida.

-Hola, Danny

El rostro del ex policía se relajó en una dulce sonrisa, siempre había querido a Margaret, la mujer de sesenta años que se encontraba en la oficina de información y siempre les tejía bufandas en invierno.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Has visto al imbécil de mi ex?

-En su mesa lo tienes. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-¿Y qué va a hacer? Lo de siempre

Margaret sonrió, la verdad es que echaba de menos al rubio en la comisaría, pero cuando se enfadaba resultaba temible. Por suerte, el receptor de aquella ira solía ser Graham.

-¿A qué has ido?

-Hola, Danny. Me alegro de verte

-Yo no. ¿Qué se te ha perdido en el club?

-Me dijeron que habían visto a un hombre merodeando por ahí y decidí comprobar que no teníais un ladrón.

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa falsa

-Qué atento por tu parte

-Me preocupo por ti y por Bob y Grace.

-Ahora, ¿verdad?

-Siempre lo he hecho.

-Sigue diciéndote eso, y mientras, deja en paz mi vida.

El rubio se fue y depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Margaret.

* * *

Steve reconocería en algún momento de su futuro que no había reaccionado demasiado bien a aquella nueva información.

Y de que Bob, que ahora le miraba entre curioso y divertido, se había dado cuenta.

Y es que de todas las cosas que había esperado de aquel viaje, desde luego una no era que Danny hubiese estado casado con un hombre.

Para ser sincero, tampoco había esperado enamorarse de la persona de la foto. Cierto era que le había encandilado su mirada y su sonrisa desde la vez en que encontró la imagen, pero cuando uno se deja llevar por la apariencia física, siempre hay decepciones. En Danny había encontrado un amigo fiel, una persona que luchaba por los suyos, y un cascarrabias, sí, pero a Steve le encantaba oírle quejarse y echarle broncas por todo.

La nueva información de que disponía le daba la oportunidad de intentar seducir a la persona a quien había considerado su amuleto de la buena suerte.

Durante los días que siguieron a aquella revelación, Steve pasaba las noches elaborando un plan de ataque. Decidió que debía quitarse la camiseta más a menudo, ya que no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en que Danny le miraba de arriba abajo cuando lo hacía, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Antes había creído que el rubio trataba de contenerse para no gritarle por haberse quedado medio desnudo en su lugar de trabajo- no es que lo lograse, a decir verdad, pero a Steve cada vez le importaban menos los gritos de Danny-, pero ahora estaba convencido de que a Williams le gustaba lo que veía.

Además, se las arregló para convencer al rubio de ir a correr con él por las mañanas, aunque no tuvo tanto éxito con nadar en el lago. El ex policía tenía una especie de incomprensible aversión al agua, aclarando que solo nadaba cuando no quedaba más remedio.

Una pena, porque cuando la camiseta que el rubio insistía en llevar a correr se empapaba en sudor, revelaba un cuerpo que no le importaría explorar más a fondo.

De nada le importaba que Graham estuviese dedicando sus días y su condición para hacerle la vida imposible. No le dijo nada a Danny porque sabía que éste entraría en cólera. Ahora mismo Steve tenía multas de velocidad hasta por ir en bicicleta, pero eso poco le importaba al marine, significaba que el ex marido de Danny lo consideraba una amenaza, y eso era bueno para él.

El SEAL adoraba los retos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo primero: dar las gracias a los que se han molestado en dejar un comentario. Recordad que vuestras palabras son las que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar.**

 **Lo segundo: pedir perdón por tardar tanto en publicar. La historia está completa, pero he tenido un mes algo complicado.**

* * *

Bob le había invitado a cenar y el marine no sabía qué ponerse. Cierto era que no había traído mucha ropa, y que tampoco era cuestión de presentarse con un traje… seguramente los Williams se reirían de él.

Se decantó por sustituir sus eternos pantalones tipo cargo por unos cómodos vaqueros que Catherine, una amiga con derechos que había tenido en la Marina, insistía en que le hacían un buen culo. Cogió una botella de vino y se dirigió nervioso a la casa.

Por supuesto, una vez en la puerta se percató de que llegaba una hora más temprano de lo debido.

Su primera idea fue volver al tractor, podía hacer tiempo mientras lo arreglaba, pero seguramente acabase lleno de grasa.

Sonaba música y no pudo evitar asomarse para ver de dónde provenía.

Danny y Grace bailaban alegre y despreocupadamente en la cocina mientras se hacía la cena.

El marine sabía que en su rostro había dibujada una estúpida sonrisa mientras los observaba intentando averiguar cuál de los dos era más adorable.

-¿No quieres unirte a la fiesta?

La voz de Bob no solo le sorprendió, sino que también alertó a Danny, que se detuvo en seco mientras Grace giraba sobre sí misma.

-¿Qué haces ahí mirando? ¿Ahora eres un acosador?

-Le he invitado a cenar, Danny- Bob sonrió al marine- Llegas pronto.

-Eh… yo…- Steve extendió la mano de la botella- he traído vino

Danny apagó la radio y se encargó de la botella sin decir nada mientras el abuelo Williams reía sin poder creerse que aquellos dos fuesen tan patéticos.

La cena transcurrió de forma apacible y Steve nunca se había sentido más en familia. A decir verdad, desde la muerte de su madre, cuando él tenía dieciséis años, no había vuelto a disfrutar de ninguna situación de ese tipo: una cena con anécdotas, risas y llena de momentos que le hacían sentir un desconocido calorcito por dentro.

Llevaba quince días ahí y aún no había hablado con Danny de la foto. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo dejase pasar, peores serían las cosas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el carácter del rubio, pero, sinceramente, no se atrevía.

Se había enamorado de Danny de una forma irremediable, y se había enamorado de Grace hasta el punto de estar en ese momento sentado en el suelo bebiendo té imaginario entre un oso de peluche y una muñeca de pelo rosa.

-Toma

Grace le tendía un trozo de pasta moldeable de color rosa con una bolita blanca del mismo material encima. Steve levantó la vista hacia Danny, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta tras haber recogido la cocina, en busca de ayuda.

-¿Has hecho pasteles, Grace?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- ¿No crees que tío Steve ha tenido suficiente comida por hoy?

El marine sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta tras oír al ex policía llamarle "tío Steve", cuando por fin pudo hablar, se dirigió a Grace.

-Nada me haría más feliz que comerme uno de estos pasteles, que tienen tan buena pinta, pero de verdad que no puedo más.

La niña se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Vale.

-Además, señorita, es hora de ir a la cama.

Grace se incorporó y fue hacia Steve. Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, tío Steve. Gracias por jugar conmigo.

-Es un placer- si en ese momento Danny se percató de que al marine le había temblado la voz, no dijo nada. A pesar de dirigirle una mirada indulgente-. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, pequeña- susurró dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Williams tomó la mano de la niña y se dirigió a las escaleras. Se giró hacia su invitado.

-¿Te vas a ir ya o…?

-Creo que puedo recoger esto y luego tomamos una cerveza.

Danny asintió con una sonrisa.

-Hoy ha sido un día emocionante, seguro que no tarda en caer rendida.

Cuando volvió de acostar a su hija, Steve le esperaba en el porche. En la mesita había un par de cervezas.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, perdona por no haberte invitado antes. No me di cuenta de que estabas en la cabaña tú solo.

Steve hizo un gesto, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Siempre he sido un lobo solitario. No me importa.

-¿Reconoces entonces que tienes problemas de socialización? Eso es bueno, Steve.

-¿Problemas de socializ…? No tengo problemas de socialización. Simplemente no me molesta estar solo.

O al menos no hasta ahora, se dijo. La sonrisa de Danny le hizo entender que el rubio disfrutaba de aquellas pequeñas discusiones tanto como él.

-Bob me ha dicho que ese tal Graham es tu ex marido.

Danny soltó un gruñido.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, no. Para nada. En absoluto- se apresuró a decir el marine.

-Estaba solo, con una niña y en Massachusetts, donde el matrimonio gay es legal desde el dos mil cuatro. Digamos que me dejé llevar.

-Solo me refería a que no parece el tipo de persona con la que tú saldrías.

-Ya… Me di cuenta después, no te vayas a creer. El amor es ciego, pero solo hasta cierto punto… y yo no comparto. No me vale como excusa un "A veces me gusta estar con alguien con vagina"

-Es un imbécil- murmuró Steve con la botella pegada a los labios. No podía creerse que Graham hubiese sido capaz de serle infiel a alguien tan perfecto como Danny.

-No pongas esa cara, no necesito que le des una paliza por mí. Yo ya le di un par de puñetazos en su momento.

Steve sonrió, orgulloso.

-Y dime- preguntó Danny después de un instante de silencio-, ¿durante estos días no has salido nada de este sitio? No me refiero a hacer la compra, me refiero a conocer gente, tomar una copa…

-No, tampoco sabía a dónde ir.

-Esto es un pueblo, Steven. Debe haber como cuatro bares.

-Hay doce.

-Para no saber a dónde ir, te has estudiado bien el plano, ¿eh?

-Me gusta conocer el entorno en el que me muevo.

-¿Por si hay un ataque enemigo?

El marine se encogió de hombros

-A lo mejor puedes enseñarme qué bares son los que merecen la pena.

-Yo ya soy padre, no puedo ir por ahí de copas.

Steve acabó su cerveza de un trago y se incorporó mientras dejaba su botella junto a la de Danny.

-Sabes que Bob se hará cargo de ella encantado. Nos vemos mañana. Que descanses.

Dicho esto, se fue con una sonrisa que el rubio no pudo ver. Ahora había dejado la pelota en su campo. Solo quedaba esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a los que se han molestado en dejar un comentario. Recordad que vuestras palabras son las que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar.**

* * *

Durante un par de días, Danny no dijo nada y Steve pensó con desmayo que su jugada había resultado ser un desastre y el rubio no quería nada con él.

Una mañana de domingo, Danny colgó el cartel de _"cerrado"_ , se puso su mejor traje y salió con Bob y Grace. Steve no dijo nada. Era el aniversario de la muerte de Rachel, y sabía que era un día duro para la familia.

Al marine le gustaban muchas cosas del ex policía, pero el hecho de que siguiese manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de Rachel para que Grace nunca olvidase a su madre, era algo que le encantaba. Cuando su madre había fallecido, su padre se había cerrado en sí mismo, no podían hablar del tema, no podían ver sus fotos…A Steve todo aquello le había resultado tremendamente duro.

Durante esas horas que estuvo solo, se dedicó a limpiar los caballos, arreglar el suelo de la oficina que tenía un par de tablones sueltos y, cuando ya no supo en qué entretenerse sin ponerse con el dichoso tractor- _que ya era algo personal, haría andar a aquel vehículo aunque fuese lo último que hiciese_ -, se puso con el jardín.

-Eso era cosa de Rachel. Ni mi abuelo ni yo, tuvimos mano para las plantas- dijo una voz a su espalda, sorprendiéndolo cuando se encontraba enfrascado arrancando malas hierbas.

Se giró y ahí estaba Danny con una expresión melancólica en su rostro. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón y se preparó para incorporarse.

-Lo siento. Vi que estaba algo abandonado y decidí ponerme con él. No pensé que…

-No importa, Steve- le hizo un gesto para que no se levantase-. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría encantada. No creo que le gustase ver su hermoso jardín en el lamentable estado en el que lo teníamos- dicho esto, Danny, que siempre se quejaba cuando se le manchaba su ropa buena, se sentó en el suelo junto a él y hundió las manos en la tierra.

-Era feliz aquí, con nosotros. A nuestra manera, éramos como una familia. La echo de menos.

Steve no supo si abrazarlo o seguir ahí. Optó por darle un par de palmaditas de ánimo en la rodilla.

Estuvieron un rato ahí sentados, mientras Danny le contaba viejas anécdotas de la madre de Grace. Steve sintió que la mujer y él se hubiesen llevado bien, de haberse conocido. Después, permanecieron en silencio hasta que el rubio inspiró profundamente y se levantó.

-Hoy es un buen día para ir a tomar esa copa- dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de alegría que el marine intentó contener sin éxito-. ¿Te parece que pase a recogerte a tu cabaña después de que cerremos? Podemos ir a cenar a algún sitio antes.

-Será perfecto.

El rubio dio un suave apretón en el hombro del marine.

-Gracias.

-No he hecho nada.

-Has estado aquí- dijo Danny- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-No, gracias. Aún voy a hacer un par de cosas antes y tengo comida en casa.

El ex policía asintió

-Nos veremos luego.

* * *

Decir que el día que cenó en casa de los Williams le costó elegir la ropa y estaba hecho un mar de nervios era decir poco, pero ni por asomo se parecía al estado en que se encontraba Steve McGarrett en ese momento. Danny le había dicho al terminar la jornada que le recogería en una hora y el SEAL no sabía qué ponerse.

Dejó la toalla con la que se había secado tras una ducha rápida sobre la cama y contempló su armario con determinación, dándose cuenta de que tampoco es que tuviese muchas opciones y decantándose por unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Acabó de prepararse cuando oyó un claxon. Salió a toda prisa y frunció el ceño al no ver la furgoneta azul de Danny. En su lugar, había un Chevrolet Camaro plateado.

-Vamos, sube- sonreía el rubio desde el asiento del conductor.

Steve no se lo pensó.

-¿Y este coche?- quiso saber mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-Lo único bueno que saqué de mi horrible matrimonio con Graham- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa. Steve soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio?

-Bastante hice con no arrancarle los ojos. Él no cuidaba a esta belleza como se merecía.

El SEAL tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo al coche.

* * *

Danny le llevó a un agradable restaurante donde degustaron rica comida casera y disfrutaron de un buen vino. Tuvieron la suerte de estar en una mesa en una zona no muy abarrotada, con lo que pudieron charlar a gusto.

Después tomaron un par de copas en los bares que más gustaban al ex policía y el marine tuvo que reconocer que hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.

-¿Ves ese tío que está con tu ex marido?- le dijo Louis a Graham desde el lado opuesto de la barra-. Es el que te dije que llegó a mi bar enseñando una foto de Danny y preguntando por él.

Graham frunció el ceño. Cada vez le gustaba menos ese soldadito.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando llegaron a casa. Danny detuvo el coche en la entrada y se dirigían dando un paseo hasta la cabaña de Steve cuando vieron la luz de la oficina encendida.

-Bob ha debido olvidar apagarla- dijo Danny cambiando el rumbo hacia allí con la intención de apagarla. Entraron y el rubio se situó ante el tablón en donde planificaban las clases del día.

-Olvidé decirle al abuelo que a Ilda no le va nada bien con _Dakota_ \- comentó cambiando el caballo asignado a la mujer por otro.

Steve le observaba apoyado en la mesa del despacho.

-Lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

Danny sonrió sin dejar de mover turnos y caballos.

-Yo también. Me hacía mucha falta una noche así.

Y de pronto Steve se cansó de ser cauto. Siempre había sido un hombre de acción y ser prudente iba a acabar con él. Se acercó por detrás, apoyó sus manos en los bíceps del rubio sin dejar de sorprenderse con la dureza de los músculos que encontró ahí, y le besó suavemente en un hombro. Pudo sentir que Danny se estremecía, pero no percibió ningún rechazo, con lo que decidió pasar a su cuello.

No sabría decir lo que ocurrió entre que el rubio se dio la vuelta y le besó hasta que lo tenía casi sin camisa y sobre la mesa, simplemente se dejó llevar mientras Danny llenaba todos sus sentidos.

-Espera, espera- jadeó el ex policía haciendo un alarde de fuerza de voluntad que realmente no sabía que tenía.

-¿Vamos muy rápido?

-Oh, Dios. Sí… No… Realmente no lo sé. Pero desde luego tengo claro que aquí no.

Steve sonrió y apoyó su frente en la de su cita.

-Tienes razón. No te preocupes. Iremos más despacio- Danny le miró fijamente y el marine volvió a besarlo, esta vez con suavidad- Créeme que nada me apetece más que acostarme contigo ahora mismo, pero no quiero que esto sea cosa de una noche, quiero ir con calma y aprender todo lo que aún no sé de ti.

-Eres un cursi, McGarrett

-Es culpa tuya

Williams sonrió, Recompuso su ropa y se despidieron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, la escena que todos esperaban...**

 **Espero de verdad haber conseguido algo elegante.**

 **Perdón por el retraso... de verdad me gustaría saber si alguien lee por aquí y qué os está pareciendo... aunque tarde en hacerlo, suelo responder a vuestros reviews**

* * *

-Es la cuarta vez que tu abuelo se me queda mirando y se ríe. ¿Le has dicho algo?- le susurró Steve a Danny mientras cepillaban a los caballos al día siguiente. El ex policía soltó una suave carcajada.

-No, pero es un Williams. No le hace falta que le cuenten las cosas, se entera él solito de todo. Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me lo hace. Y Grace no deja de preguntar por qué Danno sonríe tanto hoy.

La tonta sonrisa que Steve ponía siempre que se trataba algún tema referido a Grace hizo que Danny sacudiese la cabeza.

-¿En serio eres un SEAL? Mírate, eres como un coulant de chocolate, todo blandito por dentro.

El marine agachó la cabeza para ocultar lo feliz que le hacía escuchar al rubio hablar así de él. Eso demostraba que lo veía como realmente era, y hacía mucho tiempo que Steve no se mostraba así con nadie. Demasiados enemigos y demasiadas traiciones en su vida le hacían esconderse tras una máscara de fiereza impasible.

Si alguien le preguntaba, hubiese jurado que nunca había sido tan feliz como en esas últimas semanas. Realmente se estaba planteando seriamente cambiar su estado en la marina, abandonar la reserva y retirarse como era debido.

Semejante decisión no podía tomarse a la ligera, y hacía unos años le habría escandalizado que tal pensamiento hubiese acudido a su cabeza, ya que toda su vida había querido ser marine como su abuelo, se había esforzado mucho para ser de los mejores y había pasado las duras pruebas requeridas para ser un SEAL. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado hacía tiempo, había perdido la ilusión y por eso había pasado a la reserva. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y recuperar la ilusión que había perdido.

Ahora sentía que lo que realmente había querido siempre en su vida, lo que de verdad le había faltado todo este tiempo, era Danny.

Ahora mismo su felicidad estaba con Danny, Grace, Bob y los caballos. Y maldita sea si esa afirmación le hacía sonar como la protagonista de una novela romántica.

Esa noche decidieron dar un paseo por las inmediaciones del club, habían cenado en casa y Danny no quería estar otra noche fuera dejando a Bob al cuidado de su pequeña, ya que el hombre, pese a ser bastante vital, no dejaba de ser un anciano y Grace a veces tenía noches muy difíciles. El marine estuvo de acuerdo y le acompañó a casa una vez finalizada la cita. En la puerta, le besó con ternura y consiguió contenerse para no ir más allá.

También le ayudó que alguien carraspease a sus espaldas. Aún no se había separado cuando notó que Danny se ponía tenso, en su rostro había una dura mirada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Steve se giró para encontrarse a Graham e, instintivamente, se puso firme, mostrándose lo más amenazador posible.

-¿Qué haces con el soldadito? ¿No te das cuenta de que con quien tienes que estar es conmigo?

-¿Perdona?- dijo Danny inclinando la cabeza y sin saber si enfadarse por la actitud de Graham o con los gestos de _"soy un SEAL que puede matarte con el dedo meñique"_ que estaba manifestando Steve.

-¿Qué te va a aportar él?

-No sé, ¿qué me aportabas tú?

-Estabilidad, un hogar…

-¿Cuando no estás en casa de alguna clienta del _"Last Swig"_ , dices?

-Eso no volverá a ocurrir, Dan

-No, claro que no, al menos no conmigo.

-Danny…

-Ya lo has oído- intervino Steve

El joven Williams puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú te callas- dijo Graham

-¿Y quién eres tú para mandarme callar?

-La persona que puede hacer la vida de Dan un infierno. Puedo hacer que cierren esto y, ¿qué pasará entonces? Que no tendrá donde caerse muerto y, entonces, le quitarán a Grace.

Steve apretó los puños mientras Danny se ponía rojo de ira.

-Graham…

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo. Es más, sabes que lo haré. Y lo haré mañana mismo si este marinero no se larga de aquí. ¿Acaso olvidas quién es mi padre?

Steve lo sabía, era el juez y se presentaba a alcalde del pueblo ese mismo año.

-No pretendía causarte problemas- dijo al rubio antes de marcharse cabizbajo de ahí.

Danny frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada a Graham que el hombre conocía y temía.

-¿En serio? ¿Acabas de amenazarme con ir a tu papá para que arruine mi vida? ¿Qué tienes ahora, cinco años? ¿Acaso piensas que me vas a asustar con eso? ¿A mí? Para empezar, la jueza de familia es la mamá de la mejor amiguita de Grace, así que estoy convencido de que no tiene ninguna duda acerca de mis cualidades como padre y segundo: tu padre está tan harto de tus tonterías como yo, así que más te vale irte y no volver a amenazarme si sabes lo que te conviene- el rubio dijo todo esto sin respirar y acentuando cada palabra golpeando el pecho de su ex marido con el dedo. Graham le miraba abrumado- Ahora lárgate de mi vida.

Graham asintió y se dirigió a su coche sin articular palabra mientras Danny avisaba a Bob de que tardaría en volver y se dirigía con paso airado a la cabaña de Steve.

Éste se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio y observando la foto que había encontrado hacía años.

En ningún momento pensó que la búsqueda de la persona que se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda iba a terminar de esa forma; con él enamorado hasta la médula y arruinando la vida de la familia que había llegado a considerar como suya.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y ocultó la foto bajo un par de libros justo antes de que Danny apareciese en la habitación hecho una furia.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿En qué momento creíste que irte de esa forma valía para algo? ¿Piensas que me dejo amedrentar por alguien como Graham? ¿De verdad piensas que me importa lo que pueda hacer? Puedo defenderme, fui policía, joder. Trabajé con él y estuve casado con él aunque sigo sin entender por qué. Pero creía que eras de los que no se retiraban con el rabo entre las piernas cuando algo va mal- Danny estaba en plena argumentación y todo aquel que le conocía sabía que en esos momentos era mejor dejarle explotar a gusto. Así que Steve siguió escuchando mientras intentaba disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por asomarse a su cara. El hecho de que Daniel estuviese allí, gritándole, significaba que le daba tanta importancia como él a aquello que acababan de comenzar. Y, desde luego, si él iba a luchar, Steve no iba a ser menos. Por eso, cuando Danny terminó diciendo _"¿Estás escuchando al menos algo de lo que te estoy diciendo, Steven?"_ , el marine simplemente se incorporó y lo besó con toda la pasión que había acumulado en aquellos días. Esta vez, el rubio solo emitió un gemido y se dejó llevar, fundiéndose ambos en un mar de besos y susurros.

Steve se tomó su tiempo en desvestir al objeto de su deseo. Había anhelado aquello desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para apresurarse ahora.

Uno por uno fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa del rubio mientras éste intentaba quitarle la camiseta. Se apartó para que Danny pudiese hacerlo y poder concentrarse en su tarea, ahora más difícil porque su compañero se centraba ahora en desabrocharle el pantalón.

-Dios, Danny, espera. Déjame verte.- le susurró. El rubio suspiró, dejó caer los brazos y se dejó hacer.

Steve acarició el ahora desnudo torso de Danny con una expresión maravillada ante la que el otro no pudo evitar soltar un bufido, porque, a ver, quien tenía un torso magnífico era el marine, y lo sabía porque había estado recorriéndolo con su lengua en su imaginación desde hacía varias semanas… estúpida manía del marine de quitarse la camiseta a la primera de turno…

Mientras Danny divagaba con eso, Steve continuaba acariciándolo y enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Besó su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja y ¿en qué momento había adivinado el marine que al besarlo ahí le volvía las piernas de gelatina? O hacía algo, o tenía que sentarse, porque de lo contrario acabarían cediendo y caería al suelo. Por su parte, Steve no sabía qué hacer con las manos, si desabrocharle el pantalón, si acariciarle los brazos y el pecho o simplemente sujetarle la cara para profundizar más en los besos.

-Steve… Steve. Vas a matarme así- sonrió Danny pasando sus manos por el cuello del marine y bajándolas lentamente para recorrer su cuerpo. Se detuvo en la cintura y terminó de desabrocharle el pantalón, que cayó por su propio peso. El rubio se mordió el labio con deseo al apreciar el bulto que el marine tenía bajo el bóxer. Éste, decidió que había una parte del rubio que deseaba desde hacía tiempo y que tenía que tocar ya, con lo que le arrancó el pantalón y la ropa interior. Se sentó en la cama, detrás de Danny y comenzó a venerar su trasero. El ex policía soltó una carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- dijo girando el cuello para encararlo.

-Dios, Danny. Tu culo… es una obra de arte. No sabes cuántas veces me he quedado mirándolo…

Ahora por fin el rubio comprendió por qué algunas de sus alumnas tenían esa expresión entre asombrada y divertirá cada vez que subía o bajaba del caballo y el marine estaba tras él. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió la boda de Steve darle un ligero mordisquito en una de sus nalgas. Dio un respingo y le miró, interrogante.

-No he podido evitarlo. ¿Te he hecho daño?

La verdad era que no, más bien le había hecho unas cosquillas la mar de placenteras, pero algo le decía a Danny que si lo comentaba, Steve lo iba a utilizar en su contra. Daba igual, el marine había vuelto a la carga y seguía a lo suyo hasta que el rubio se cansó de no hacer nada mientras el SEAL le ponía a cien con aquella dedicación a su trasero. Se giró y se quedó con la mirada fija en el moreno y una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué haces con eso puesto aún, eh?- quiso saber señalando la ropa interior del marine, ligeramente humedecida por la excitación.

Steve se pasó una mano por su negro cabello y se recostó hacia atróas, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y levantando una ceja.

-No sé, no se va a quitar sola.

El rubio asintió con una expresión traviesa, se acercó al marine y le besó con fiereza, luego, bajó para situar sus labios sobre su entrepierna y notó como se le cortaba la respiración al moreno. Le besó el bulto de su erección y luego aferró la goma del bóxer con sus dientes para ir tirando lentamente mientras Steve sentía miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas agruparse en su vientre.

-Jesús, Danny- jadeó arqueándose para facilitarle la tarea. Cuando su ropa interior se encontraba bajo sus rodillas, Danny la soltó, dejando que la gravedad terminase la tarea. Steve movió sus pies para liberarse de ellos y se quedó mirando lo que tenía frente a él.

Danny estaba arrodillado ante sus piernas y sus azules ojos se habían vuelto casi negros por el deseo. Supuso que su expresión debía ser similar e iba a urgir al rubio a que se tumbase junto a él en la cama cuando éste le separó las piernas y se ubicó entre ellas, dedicando toda su atención a la erección del marine, acariciándola, besándola y, en general, volviéndolo completamente loco a base de manos, boca y lengua.

-Ven aquí, ven aquí- suspiró cuando sintió que no aguantaría mucho más si Danny seguía así. Tiró de él hasta que lo tuvo completamente encima y, con un rápido movimiento, invirtió sus posiciones.

Comenzó a moverse, buscando la justa postura, la fricción necesaria para lograr el placer de ambos. Danny echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un gemido que hizo que el SEAL se moviese de forma más errática, aprovechando la humedad que la boca del ex policía había dejado en su miembro para recorrer ambos sexos con su mano, arriba y abajo, con lentitud pero con insistencia.

-Tenía tantas ganas de esto…- decía en su oído-. No creo que vaya a durar mucho más.

Por toda respuesta, Danny solo se movió haciendo que el contacto fuese mayor. El ritmo aumentó y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el calor del orgasmo del marine le ayudó a lograr el suyo, haciéndole gemir como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho. Steve cayó a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento y al poco se incorporó a por una toalla húmeda para limpiarlo con toda la suavidad del mundo. Danny se dejó mimar y arrastrar bajo las sábanas posteriormente. Cuando Steve lo abrazó con fuerza, no pudo evitar preguntar con una sonrisa afectuosa mientras se apretaba contra su pecho.

-¿A qué has venido aquí, eh?

-A encontrarte- sentenció éste.


	7. Chapter 7

**No sé si se está leyendo esto por aquí, pero, por si acaso, continúo colgando capítulos**

* * *

Steve se despertó y se quedó en la cama observando el plácido rostro del hombre que dormía a su lado. No pudo evitar darle una suave caricia en la mejilla y, de pronto, se vio recompensado con una mirada de un intenso azul… aunque esos ojos que amaba aún no se habían abierto del todo.

-¿Te he despertado?- susurró

-No lo creo- le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa adormilada y estirándose con pereza. Desde el primer día, cuando sacó a Danny y Grace de la cama por hacer ruido arreglando una viga de la puerta, Steve no había dejado de pensar en la expresión del rubio en aquel momento, anhelando ver esa expresión somnolienta cada mañana, esos ojos azules esforzándose por permanecer abiertos y ese cabello siempre bien peinado tan revuelto. Ahora lo tenía y no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Danny se incorporó para ir al baño y regresó al cabo de un rato.

-¿Cómo es que no has hecho nada aquí? Quitando la habitación, el resto parece igual de abandonado que antes de llegar tú.

Steve se encogió de hombros

-No suelo ser un hombre de muchos lujos. Estoy acostumbrado a no permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, así que solo utilizo lo necesario.

-Esta tarde vendré y convertiremos esto en un lugar apto para la habitabilidad- sentencio el rubio mientras se vestía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Steve… Y también tú. No queremos miraditas condescendientes de Bob.

El SEAL asintió mientras salía de la cama. Danny se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a levantar los libros. La sangre del marine se heló de repente.

-Por cierto…- continuaba Danny ajeno al pánico de Steve- El sábado es el cumpleaños de Grace y quiere que vayas.

-¿En serio quiere que vaya?- dijo el moreno mientras su pulso continuaba acelerándose al ver que el rubio levantaba otro libro. Si levantaba el siguiente, se encontraría con la foto. No podía permitirse que la viese, no ahora.

El ex policía sonrió, dejó los tomos en su lugar y se volvió hacia su amante.

-Claro. Habrá tarta de plastilina, y todo.

Steve sonrió, aliviado, y antes de que el rubio comenzase a revolver los libros de nuevo, se acercó a él, lo besó y le dijo.

-Será un placer ir. Ahora vamos a trabajar.

Salieron juntos de la cabaña sin percatarse que, tras un árbol, Graham los observaba.

* * *

Esa tarde, después de trabajar, Danny, Bob y Grace fueron hasta la cabaña y la adecentaron lo mejor que pudieron. Limpiaron el polvo, barrieron los suelos, destaparon los muebles y hasta pusieron flores para hacer de aquel lugar un sitio acogedor y habitable. Steve tuvo que reconocer que estaba mucho mejor así y que no veía la hora de quedarse a solas con Danny y ver si ese sofá era realmente tan cómodo como aparentaba.

-Bueno, y como sorpresa final he preparado un auténtico Risotto _a la Williams_ que nos está esperando en casa- anunció Bob con una sonrisa-. Vamos, Steve, nos merecemos una gran cena hoy.

-¿Y eso por qué?- quiso saber Danny

-Hay que celebrar que Steve se va a quedar con nosotros mucho tiempo- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa cómplice que hizo que el marine se sonrojase y Danny se arrepintiese de haber preguntado nada.

* * *

-¿Puede leerme el cuento Steve esta noche?- quiso saber Grace, que ya hacía horas que debía estar durmiendo pero que había insistido en quedarse con los mayores mientras cenaban _. "Es testaruda como su padre"_ había apuntado Bob la cuarta vez que intentaron acostar a la pequeña haciendo reír a Steve y protestar a su nieto.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lean hoy? Yo creo que en cuanto te metas en cama vas a quedar frita, monito- comentó Danny con una sonrisa indulgente.

-No, Danno. Quiero que Steve me lea un cuento.- suplicó la niña

-Bueno, si a él no le importa…

El rostro del marine se iluminó.

-¡Claro que no me importa! Vamos, Gracie.

-Primero me tengo que poner el pijama y lavarme los dientes- le dijo la niña con paciencia.

-Vaya, ¿tú solita?- le dijo el SEAL fingiendo admiración. La niña se ruborizó.

-Papi tiene que ayudarme porque a veces me pongo la ropa al revés.

-Pero solo a veces, mi vida- dijo Danny levantando a la niña en sus brazos y dándole un sonoro beso- Avísame para supervisar y luego Steve te leerá ese cuento.

Y así es como un rato más tarde, el marine se había quitado los zapatos y se encontraba sentado y con las piernas estiradas a lo largo de la pequeña cama rosa. Mientras leía, la niña alargó su mano hacia algo que vio en su cuello. Era una cadena. Steve tiró de ella y le enseñó las placas.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Grace observándolas.

-Son chapas de identificación- le contó el marine no muy seguro de cuánto podía contarle a la niña-. Sirven para identificar a los soldados en caso de que les ocurra algo malo. También tienen datos médicos para facilitar el trabajo de los doctores.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas?

-Cada uno de nosotros lleva dos, por si perdemos una- le mintió Steve, consciente de que una cría que aún no había cumplido los cuatro años no tenía por qué saber cómo se identificaba a los muertos en combate- Y esta- dijo separando una tercera- era la de mi mejor amigo, Freddie.

-¿Se murió?

-Sí. Su familia me permitió quedármela para que siempre estuviese conmigo.

-¿Crees que alguien tiene la de mi mamá?

 _"Mierda"_

-No te pongas triste- le dijo la niña-. Yo no me acuerdo de ella. Sólo sé lo que Danno me cuenta- abrió un cajón y rebuscó en su interior antes de sacar la foto de una mujer con un uniforme del ejército-. Esta era mi mamá.

 ** _[-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- dijo Steve con dureza. Acababan de entrar en la casa de su objetivo y se encontraron al otro pelotón_**

 ** _-Cumplimos órdenes, señor- a pesar de reconocer a Steve como un superior, la mujer que tenía en frente no se acobardó_**

 ** _-Esto va a ser un desastre- musitó Nick- tenéis que iros o estropeareis la operación_**

 ** _-No sabíamos que los SEAL iban a intervenir_**

 ** _Y justamente en ese momento, estalló el caos]_**

-¿Estás bien?- unos ojitos le miraban con curiosidad. El moreno salió de su flashback y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, volvamos con ese cuento antes de que Danny me riña por tenerte despierta tanto tiempo, ¿eh?

Cuando bajó, Bob se levantó del sofá.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, chicos. Steve, puedes quedarte a dormir, si quieres. Yo ya estoy medio sordo, así que si cerráis la puerta no me enteraré de nada.

Danny, rojo de vergüenza, le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras susurraba lo que esperaba que sonase a un reprobatorio _"¡Abuelo!"_. Steve, por su parte, bajó la cabeza y soltó una risita ahogada.

Cuando el anciano se fue, el marine se acercó a Danny, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Me apetecía hacerlo- mintió el SEAL sabiendo que en algún momento debía decirle la verdad sobre aquella foto y que perdería todo lo que ahora tenía.

-Y bien… ¿Te vas quedar?- quiso saber el rubio fijando su intensa mirada en la suya. Steve no podía negar nada a esos ojos.

-Claro. Pero antes debo hacer una llamada.

-Muy bien- Danny le besó- Te espero arriba.

Steve lo observó mientras subía las escaleras con un nudo en el estómago. Al menos ataría los cabos sueltos antes de que Danny lo echase de su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**No sé si se está leyendo esto por aquí, pero, por si acaso, continúo colgando capítulos**

* * *

Cuando Danny le pidió que se acercase al pueblo para hacer un par de recados, Steve supo que era el momento idóneo para aprovechar y comprar un regalo para Grace y buscar las piezas que necesitaría para acabar con el arreglo de aquel tractor de una vez por todas. El rubio le había dicho que no se diese prisa en volver, ya que esa tarde no tenían muchos alumnos y se las arreglarían bien sin él " _como hemos hecho todos estos años, Steven_ "

Eso no quitaba que el marine sintiese la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a su rubio favorito en todo momento, porque estar sin verlo diez minutos, tan solo, hacían que lo echase de menos.

Jamás hubiese creído que su vida pudiese dar un giro tan radical por un acontecimiento fortuito como el hecho de encontrar una foto.

Tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos sobre la vida y sus misterios, que no se dio cuenta del coche patrulla que aparcaba cerca de él, ni de que alguien se había apeado del mismo y se le acercaba con paso tambaleante.

-¡Eh!, ¡Soldadito!

El marine puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse para encarar a un Graham en claro estado de embriaguez.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- quiso saber mientras los curiosos se detenían y les observaban.

-¿A mí? Eres tú quien tiene una especie de obsesión con mi ex. ¿Qué quieres de él?

-¿Especie de obsesión? No soy yo quien se mete en su vida e intenta controlarla. Vuestra relación es historia, pasado. Él ha rehecho su vida, haz tú lo mismo con la tuya.

Graham se acercó bruscamente y le agarró de la camiseta. Steve se cuadró y respiró hondo para no hacer nada de lo que se pudiese arrepentir. Mientras, un hombre de uniforme había salido del coche patrulla y trataba de hacer razonar a Graham con paciencia.

-Aléjate de Danny. Él es mío.

-Danny no quiere saber nada de ti. Debiste pensarlo antes de tratarlo como lo has hecho.

-Tú que sabrás…

-Sé mucho. Me lo ha contado él porque confía en mí.

-¿Ah?, ¿sí? ¿Confía en ti? ¿Crees que puede confiar en ti?

-Por supuesto que puede.

-Eres un sucio mentiroso- Graham comenzó a zarandearlo y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Steve trató de no reaccionar-. Eres peor que yo.

El SEAL apretó los dientes y se dejó golpear una segunda vez sin reaccionar. El otro policía continuaba con sus súplicas mientras se acercaba con cuidado por detrás.

-Vamos, Graham- decía-. No seré yo el que lidie después con Williams. Vamos a casa y duerme la mona.

-Haz caso a tu amigo, Graham.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer, maldito farsante. ¿Qué crees que dirá Danny cuando le diga que llegaste aquí enseñando una foto suya?

El marine lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tan sorprendido estaba que el último golpe de Graham le pilló completamente desprevenido y su instinto reaccionó por él.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía al policía inmovilizado, sangrando por la nariz y gritando para que le soltase mientras su compañero se acercaba sin saber qué hacer. Steve soltó a su presa empujándolo con desprecio.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí- dijo.

Con una mirada agradecida, el compañero de Graham levantó al hombre del suelo y lo arrastró hasta el coche mientras le decía a la gente que se había agolpado alrededor de la escena que se marchase a su casa, que no había nada que ver ahí. Estaba claro que pronto todo el pueblo estaría hablando del encontronazo y, sinceramente, tenía más miedo de la predecible reacción de Danny, que de cualquier represalia que pudiese tomar el Capitán contra Graham.

Y es que todos en comisaría eran muy conscientes del carácter fuerte del rubio.

* * *

Solo quería llegar a casa, envolver el regalo de Grace, meterse en cama y no hablar con nadie pero, por supuesto, las noticias vuelan en todas partes y Danny le estaba esperando en las escaleras de la entrada a la cabaña con los brazos cruzados y algo parecido a un aura de enfado a su alrededor.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Steven?

El marine suspiró, ni siquiera había sido culpa suya, ¿por qué el rubio le miraba así?

-Santo Cielo, mírate- la expresión de los ojos azules que le miraban con seriedad se suavizó al reparar en los golpes que el marine tenía en el rostro que, a pesar de ser recientes, ya empezaban a adquirir un tono amoratado. Se puso en pie y se colocó junto a él. Con sumo cuidado, giró la barbilla de Steve para examinar su mandíbula con atención- Stuart me dijo que habías hecho gala de un gran autocontrol.

-¿Stuart?

-Era el policía que estaba con Graham. Lo fue a recoger al bar porque había bebido más de la cuenta.

-Pues podía haber intervenido.

-Lo sé. Se lo he dicho. Has aguantado de más. Yo le hubiese dado- susurró haciendo sonreír al SEAL.- No hagas caso a sus provocaciones ni a sus amenazas. Nunca tuvo posibilidades de volver conmigo. Ni siquiera creo que se hubiese planteado volver conmigo antes de aparecer tú. Hubo algún intento, pero nunca tan insistente. Creo que su cama estaba fría aquellas veces que lo intentó. Ahora soy la versión humana de esa pelota que un niño no quiere hasta que ve a otro jugar con ella.

_-Si es listo, querrá volver por mucho más que eso.

-No es listo. Ha intentado pelear con un Navy SEAL que le saca dos cabezas.

-¿Le he hecho mucho daño?

Danny soltó una carcajada.

-Le dislocaste un hombro, _babe._ En dos movimientos, o eso dijo Stuart.

-Fue sin querer. Una reacción instintiva.

-Oh. Tranquilízate. Lo que más le duele ahora mismo a Graham es su estúpido orgullo.

-¿No tendrás problemas por esto, verdad?

-¿Problemas? ¿Yo? Para nada. Había demasiados testigos como para que se les ocurra decir que fuiste tú quien inició la lucha. Y luego está Stuart. Que no se va a inventar mentiras para ayudar a Graham. Creo que le aterra más discutir conmigo que el hecho de que suspendan a Graham por una temporada por conducta inapropiada. Ahora vamos dentro. Te pondré hielo.

-No hace falta.

Danny le dirigió una mirada que no admitía discusión.

-Vamos. Y después te daré un par de razones de peso que te convencerán de que no debes preocuparte por las tonterías de Graham.

Steve le sonrió de forma seductora

-¿Un par?

-Un par. Me gusta dejar las cosas claras con _muchos buenos argumentos._

* * *

Después de pasarse la noche convenciendo a Steve de que no tenía ningún interés en volver con Graham, a Danny le costó levantarse de la cama. Cuando por fin lo hizo, pudo comprobar que:

1- Se le hacía tarde para preparar todo lo necesario para el cumpleaños de Grace, que era esa tarde.

2- Si generalmente Bob se burlaba de él, con esa mañana ya tenía para un mes de bromitas sobre el amor juvenil y sus euforias.

Así que se vistió a toda prisa y le dijo a Steve que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese hasta la hora de la fiesta.

El marine aprovechó para envolver el regalo de la pequeña con esmero y después fue a por su némesis, el tractor, con la idea de arreglarlo con las piezas nuevas que había traído del pueblo. Después comió algo y se preparó para la fiesta. Iba a salir cuando recordó que hacía días que había querido sacar la foto de Danny de su escondite bajo los libros y no había podido hacerlo – no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que no había tenido tiempo porque hacía días que no dormía solo-, así que ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Levantó los libros y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

O mejor, lo que no estaba viendo.

La foto no estaba ahí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! ¿Queda alguien por aquí?**

* * *

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que alguien se había llevado aquella foto, ya que había revuelto la cabaña creyendo que él mismo le había encontrado un escondite mejor y no recordaba dónde para comprobar que no había ni rastro de ella.

Estaba seguro de que no había sido Danny, ya que el rubio no habría dejado pasar una situación así sin manifestar su opinión al respecto, así que solo podía ser Graham. A fin de cuentas, el policía sí que había mencionado la foto la última vez que se habían encontrado, por lo que conocía su existencia.

La idea no dejaba de aterrarle.

Consultó su reloj. Llegaba tarde a la fiesta de Grace. Decidió que era hora de armarse de valor y contarle a Danny la verdad antes de que su ex se metiese por medio. Seguramente podrían hablar cuando la fiesta terminase.

Estaba a punto de salir con el regalo bajo el brazo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Comprobó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, era una llamada que no podía ignorar.

-Dime, Joe…

* * *

Danny palideció.

-¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo…?- No pudo articular mucho más

-El soldadito la tenía escondida- dijo Graham con voz suave. Ese era su momento y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Además, de verdad estaba preocupado-. Sabía que había llegado con una foto tuya al pueblo, pero no podía imaginarme que fuese esta, en concreto, hasta que la encontré en su casa.

-¿Registraste su casa sin una orden?- Danny le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Para empezar, eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte. Y además, esa casa no es suya. Vosotros le habéis dejado vivir ahí, ¿no lo entiendes? Abusó de la confianza que le disteis.

Danny apretó la imagen que tenía entre sus manos sin decir nada.

-Tiene que haber una explicación.

-Claro que la hay. El tipo vio a Rachel con la foto y se obsesionó contigo. Así que la mató y vino a buscarte.

-¿Tres años después?

-Estaría en una situación que le impidió venir antes. Tú mismo dijiste que la muerte de Rachel te parecía sospechosa.

-¿De verdad crees que un SEAL es capaz de asesinar por una foto?

-Son gente muy obstinada

Ahí Danny tuvo que admitir que Graham tenía razón.

-Escucha, Dan. Sé que ahora tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero hubo un tiempo en que éramos felices. Solo quiero que no te hagan más daño. Yo te lo hice y me arrepiento. No puedo permitir que otra persona te hiera de nuevo- dijo Graham con seriedad y apoyando su mano en las del rubio. Éste lo estudió con la mirada durante un buen rato y de pronto apartó sus manos con brusquedad.

-Vete

-Pero Dan…

-Vete. Necesito estar a solas. Meditar sobre esto. Y no puedo hacerlo si estás ahí con tus mentiras.

-¿Mentiras, Daniel? No soy yo quien…

-Lárgate antes de que te denuncie por allanamiento de morada.

-¡Daniel!

-Graham. Vete. Sal de mi vida de una maldita vez.

El policía apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Cuando me necesites no estaré, Dan. Y me dará igual que llores o que me supliques. No tienes derecho a tratarme así cuando lo único que he hecho ha sido preocuparme por ti. Yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia…

No supo de dónde vino, pero Graham no fue capaz de esquivar el móvil que colisionó con su cara. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el teléfono al colisionar con el suelo y hacerse añicos.

-No. Vuelvas. Jamás.

Graham se marchó enfurecido y al cabo de un rato entró Bob con aire preocupado. Se quedó mirando el móvil hecho pedazos en el suelo y levantó la vista hacia su nieto.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Daniel?

* * *

La poca resolución que le quedaba mermó de forma considerable cuando vio a Graham caminar con rabia hacia su coche y salir del club conduciendo con brusquedad. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que había ido a hacer el policía allí y a Steve se le cayó el mundo encima.

Por un momento dudó si volver a su cabaña o contarle las cosas a Danny, pero el rubio merecía que lo tratasen bien, lo que implicaba que merecía una explicación sobre los hechos. Al fin y al cabo, el único que sabía la verdad era él. Además, tenía que contarle lo que había descubierto.

Se acercó al establo, ya que de esa dirección parecía haber venido Graham y a sus oídos llegó la conversación que mantenían Danny y Bob.

 _-…que él ha matado a Rachel por la foto- decía el rubio._

 _-La foto, Steve y la muerte de Rachel están relacionados de alguna forma, eso seguro._

 _-Steve nunca habló de la foto. ¿Por qué la tenía escondida?_

El marine sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba. ¿De verdad Danny creía que él había sido capaz de matar por una fotografía? El rubio era policía, había visto una gran cantidad de casos relacionados con acosadores y personas obsesionadas y, tuvo que admitir que nunca parecían gente peligrosa, así que tal vez él mismo entrase en el perfil a la perfección. La voz del ex policía sonaba rota de dolor, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. ¡Maldito Graham!

No, no estaba siendo justo. La culpa no era solo de Graham. Si él hubiese sido un hombre de verdad, habría hablado de la foto desde el principio y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que no podía seguir ahí, haciendo daño a la única persona que había amado en su vida. Dio media vuelta y se alejó del establo disponiéndose a volver a la cabaña a hacer la maleta y marcharse de allí para siempre, decidió alejándose del establo.

-¡Steve!

Grace corrió hacia él con los bracitos extendidos y el marine la levantó en el aire.

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que irme- le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y depositando a la niña en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una historia muy larga. Solo recuerda que te quiero mucho y a tu papá también. Y que jamás os haría daño.

Grace le miró sin comprender mucho pero entendiendo que Steve se iba a ir.

-Este regalo es para ti- continuó el marine ahogando un sollozo al ver brillar los ojitos de la niña. Le dio un beso-. Adiós, pequeña princesa.

Se fue sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si se giraba y veía llorar a la pequeña, no podría irse nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! ¿Queda alguien por aquí?**

* * *

Bob no dudó en entrar al establo, había visto salir a un airado Graham y aquello nunca auguraba nada bueno. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio el teléfono móvil de Danny hecho pedazos en el suelo. Levantó la vista y la expresión de su nieto le partió el alma.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Daniel?

-Graham, ¿qué va a ocurrir si no? ¿Por qué diablos lo dejé entrar en mi vida?, ¿por qué se obstina en arruinarlo todo? Dime, abuelo ¿Qué demonios le he hecho yo?- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Bob se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Te engañó y se aprovechó de tu gran corazón. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Danny le tendió la foto. El anciano la observó con atención, leyendo las palabras escritas en el reverso.

-¿Es la foto de Rachel? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

-Al parecer la tenía Steve.

-¿Steve?

El rubio asintió

-¿Y cómo la tenía ahora Graham?

-Registró la cabaña. Ha venido con un montón de historias muy imaginativas. Ha dicho que él ha matado a Rachel por la foto.

-La foto, Steve y la muerte de Rachel están relacionadas de alguna forma, eso seguro- meditó Bob.

-Steve nunca habló de la foto. ¿Por qué la tenía escondida?

El anciano se quedó un rato en silencio considerando la pregunta. Ambos eran completamente ajenos a que el marine había escuchado el final de la conversación desde fuera y ahora se iba, devastado.

-No lo sé. Pero no me parece que haya venido a hacerte daño. Tal vez la foto se la dio la propia Rachel. Ella sabía cuál era tu tipo mucho mejor que tú.

-Si hubiese sido así, me habría hablado de ella.

-Cierto. ¿Crees que lo que dice Graham es cierto?

Danny negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero tampoco creía que Graham pasaba sus noches con otras.

-Steve no es Graham. Él te quiere de verdad. Lo supe desde el primer día que lo vi. Había algo en su forma de mirarte, y no era nada insano. Era amor. Amor por el que fue capaz de recorrer todos esos kilómetros caminando para encontrar a alguien a quien vio en una fotografía.

Danny resopló con tristeza.

-Eso solo confirma su perfil de loco obsesivo.

-Nunca te ha hecho daño.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso no entiendo que no me haya hablado de la foto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Hablar con él. Me va a explicar todo y más le vale tener una buena historia. Luego pediré una orden de alejamiento.

-¿Para Steve?

-No. Para Graham. No quiero verlo a menos de diez metros.

Bob rió y volvió a abrazar a su nieto.

-Mi pequeño Daniel. Espero que puedas ser feliz.

El rubio tomó aire, como intentando no llorar.

-Volvamos a la fiesta. No podemos dejar a tantos niños desatendidos.

-Hay un monitor con ellos, y varios padres.

-Da igual, es la fiesta de Grace, tenemos que estar ahí.

* * *

Steve se sentó en el escritorio y puso toda su alma en escribir una cara a Danny. En ella le contaba cómo había encontrado la foto, la información que Joe le había dado y que lamentaba haber sido tan cobarde y no haber dicho la verdad desde el principio. Lo había intentado al llegar, pero en seguida Danny había asumido que el interés de Steve era el trabajo y el marine no había podido dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Sabía que si llegaba y le decía "encontré tu foto y desde que la he llevado conmigo he salido vivo de las situaciones más peligrosas en las que me he visto envuelto, así que vine a conocer a mi ángel guardián", el rubio lo hubiese tomado por loco. Y si en la foto era irresistible, una vez que lo vio en carne y hueso supo que no podía vivir sin él. Luego resultó que el objeto de su deseo le correspondía y el marine se vio en una nube. Todo estaba bien, era feliz.

Por supuesto, la felicidad que se cimenta sobre mentiras, acaba desmoronándose.

El SEAL metió la carta en un sobre, la dejó en una mesa, estratégicamente ubicado de forma que fuese lo primero que el rubio viese al entrar en la cabaña. Guardó su ropa en una mochila y se fue de allí.

En su tristeza, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde detrás de un arbusto.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado y, si Danny no estaba ya un poco enfadado con Steve por no haberle contado nada acerca de la foto, ahora mismo estaba hecho una furia, ya que el marine no había aparecido en la fiesta y su Grace era ahora mismo una niña triste. ¡Una niña no puede estar triste el día de su cuarto cumpleaños!

-Grace, monito. ¿Qué te pasa?- le había preguntado al ver a la niña con gesto mohíno.

-Steve- fue lo único que dijo.

Danny dirigió una mirada a Bob, que se encogió de hombros.

-Le habrá surgido algo.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sonoro beso a la niña

-Seguro que es eso, ya verás. Le he guardado tarta y mañana celebrareis tu cumpleaños los dos solos.

Grace rompió a llorar y, antes de que su nieto comenzase a lanzar improperios contra el marine, Bob la subió a su habitación, la tranquilizó y bajó a ver si el rubio se había calmado.

-Dime tú qué tenía más importante que el cumpleaños de Grace.

Pues no se había calmado, no. El anciano se preparó para una larga diatriba. Cuando Danny terminó, se sentó, exhausto.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Espera que agarre a ese marine.

-Vete a darle las buenas noches a tu hija, Daniel, si es que la pobre no se ha dormido ya esperando todo este tiempo.

Su nieto asintió y subió corriendo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba.

Sobre la cama había un regalo abierto que no había visto antes. Se trataba de la caja de una muñeca. Danny palideció, teniéndose lo peor y comenzó a recorrer la casa mientras gritaba el nombre de la pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- Bob subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

-No está- dijo Danny desesperado- ¡Grace no está!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! ¿Queda alguien por aquí?**

* * *

-Pero si yo la dejé en la cama. ¿Habrá ido al baño?

-¿Sin avisar? Siempre avisa cuando va, Bob.

-¿Has revisado en tu habitación?

-He buscado por toda la casa. No aparece- le dijo Danny, desesperado.

-No lo entiendo- dijo el anciano comenzando a notar que la angustia se apoderaba de él también.

-Había un regalo nuevo en la cama, no recuerdo que estuviese en la mesa. ¿Crees que ha sido Graham?

-¿Graham?

-Se fue muy enfadado… y es bastante vengativo…

-Pero aquí no ha entrado nadie, Daniel.

-¡Alguien ha entrado y se ha llevado a mi niña!

-Dan…- Bob se llevó la mano al pecho.

-No, abuelo. Tú no… No me hagas esto ahora- le suplicó el rubio muy asustado apresurándose a sentar al hombre en una de las camas.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Danny le dirigió una mirada angustiada y rebuscó en su bolsillo.

-¿Dónde está mi teléfono?- se quejó entre dientes.

-Roto, Daniel. Se lo tiraste a Graham a la cabeza- dijo Bob con dificultad.

-¡Joder!

El ex policía corrió hacia el teléfono fijo, llamó a la cabaña pero nadie contestó.

-¡Maldita sea, joder!- gritó notando que los nervios le dominaban y que estaba a pocos minutos de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Tranquilo- le repetía Bob mientras él marcaba otro número.

-Hola, soy Daniel Williams, necesito una ambulancia en el club y… Margaret, se han llevado a Grace- añadió con la voz rota.

* * *

Danny dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su abuelo.

-Yo esperaré a la ambulancia y acompañaré a Bob al hospital- Margaret había acudido como un rayo al conocer el motivo de la llamada de su ex policía favorito-. Stuart está yendo a casa de Graham, ya que no contesta al teléfono, pero no creo que él se la haya llevado.

-Debo ir a buscar a Grace.

-La policía está peinando la zona. Lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte y relajarte. Te haré una tila- le dijo una agente novata que no conocía bien a Danny. Margaret sacudió la cabeza.

-No voy a estar ahí sin hacer nada mientras mi niña está por ahí, perdida- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada que hizo que la joven diese un paso atrás. Fue hacia Bob, que tenía un color grisáceo que no le gustaba nada y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Encuentra a mi nieta, yo estaré bien. Llévate mi móvil.

El rubio asintió.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al tuyo?- quiso saber Margaret

-Se ha roto- contestó Danny saliendo.

Había comenzado a llover y el rubio no sabía a dónde ir. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y, aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba tranquilizarse. Llevaba un buen rato gritando el nombre de la niña, desesperado y sin conseguir ninguna respuesta ni ninguna pista que le indicase por qué camino debía dirigirse, cuando su búsqueda le llevó cerca de la cabaña.

Steve podría ayudarle. Corrió al interior.

No había nadie.

Su mirada se posó en un sobre en donde sólo había una palabra.

 ** _"Danno"_**

Sus manos temblaron al abrirlo.

 _"Mi querido Danno:_

 _Seguramente no quieras saber nada de mí ahora mismo, y lo comprendo. Solo me apena que no hayas podido conocer la verdad antes._

 _Lo primero que quiero decirte es que no he matado a Rachel, no hagas caso a lo que diga Graham. Hasta hace poco sólo sabía quién era porque tú me habías hablado de ella. La noche en que Grace me pidió que le leyese un cuento, me enseñó una foto suya y fue entonces cuando recordé._

 _Tenías razón al pensar que la muerte de Rachel fue por culpa del ejército. Concretamente, la culpa fue de un cruce de operaciones entre el ejército y una de nuestras misiones. Lamentablemente no puedo decirte mucho, ya que es clasificado, pero he contactado con mi mentor en la marina y me ha confirmado que, pese a que murió por culpa de fuego enemigo, si los mandos no la hubiesen cagado ahora mismo ella no estaría muerta._

 _Ni ella ni la octava parte de mi unidad._

 _El día posterior a aquella operación, me encontraba pidiendo explicaciones a mis superiores mientras mis compañeros buscaban supervivientes y los evacuaban. Fue ahí cuando encontré la foto. Supuse que era de alguien y la cogí con la intención de devolverla cuando una bomba explotó. Estuve una semana en coma, todos los demás, menos dos miembros de mi unidad que habían ido a por los coches, murieron._

 _Durante años, busqué al propietario de la foto sin encontrarlo, ahora sé por qué, pero mientras la llevaba conmigo conseguía sobrevivir a todas las situaciones peligrosas en las que nos metíamos._

 _Mi amigo Freddy decía que debía quedármela, porque tú eras mi ángel de la guarda, y tal vez era verdad, porque la última vez que me lo dijo, cuando nos dirigíamos a la base tras una larga operación, nuestro convoy pasó sobre una mina y solo yo sobreviví._

 _Pero no sólo la guardé por eso, egoístamente debo admitir que tus ojos y tu sonrisa me cautivaron, y que secretamente me gustaba imaginar que tú me habías hecho llegar la foto y que esas palabras,_ Mantente a Salvo _, que tenía escritas en el reverso eran para mí._

 _Siempre has dicho que estoy loco y tal vez tengas razón._

 _Lo que me duele es no habértelo contado antes, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más feliz era contigo y más seguro estaba de que me odiarías al conocer la verdad, o que me tomarías por un perturbado peligroso y me echarías de tu vida._

 _Me has dado lo más hermoso que nadie me ha dado nunca, amor, una familia… Perdona por haberte hecho daño._

 _Te quiero y te querré siempre._

 _Steve"_

Danny se dejó caer en el suelo y no pudo contener el llanto que amargamente salía de su pecho. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, lamentándose de su desgracia, y que tenía que salir de nuevo a buscar a su niña, pero sus fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo a favor de la desesperación. ¿Qué pasaba ese día que todo el mundo le abandonaba?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! ¿Queda alguien por aquí?**

* * *

A pesar de tener mil cosas en las que pensar- _bueno, realmente solo en tres: "Danny", "¿por qué no le habré dicho la verdad antes?" y "estúpido Graham"-,_ Steve era un SEAL y, como tal, una parte inconsciente de su ser estaba siempre alerta a cualquier peligro que pudiese acecharle.

Era por eso por lo que se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo.

Fuera quien fuese, iba a aprender que no es fácil pillar desprevenido a un SEAL, se dijo escabulléndose de repente y escondiéndose para sorprender a su perseguidor.

Pronto los pasos vacilaron y, al oír lo que parecía alguien sorbiendo por la nariz, se asomó con precaución y un poco desconcertado.

Tendría que cambiar su modo de pensar, porque al final sí era fácil pillarlo desprevenido, pensó corriendo hacia Grace, que, al haber perdido el rastro del marine, se había dado cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba y había roto a llorar.

-Grace. Pequeña. ¿Qué haces aquí?- quiso saber abrazándola.

-No quería que te fueses- dijo la niña entre hipidos-. Te vine a buscar.

-Oh, pequeña…- el moreno sintió que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La niña estaba empapada por la lluvia y todavía en pijama. El marine se sacó la chaqueta y cubrió a Grace con ella mientras una parte de su mente se maravillaba al pensar que la pobre había caminado todo ese tiempo tras él sin cansarse.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así con esta lluvia y tan tarde? Seguro que Danno y Bob están buscándote como locos.

-No saben que me fui.

Steve sonrió.

-A estas horas seguro que se han dado cuenta.

-Danno estaba enfadado contigo.

-Puedo imaginármelo- dijo el marine con tristeza.

-Estaba tan triste que no pude decirle que sí que habías venido a la fiesta. Lo siento.

-No creo que Danny estuviese enfadado por eso.

La niña asintió con rapidez.

-Dijo que te había guardado tarta para que la comiésemos mañana tú y yo.

Steve frunció el ceño. Tal vez fuese cosa de Danny, bien sabía Dios que lo que menos quería ese hombre era disgustar a su pequeña, pero ¿de verdad le había guardado tarta? ¿Sabiendo lo que sabía ahora?

De todas formas ya no tenía más remedio que hablar con él, se dijo levantando a la niña en brazos y cambiando la ruta de vuelta al club hípico de los Williams.

-También estaba enfadado con Graham… pero siempre lo está- añadió Grace ahora más contenta ya que había conseguido que el marine regresase a casa.

Llevaban un rato caminando durante el cual el moreno no dejaba de sorprenderse de la tenacidad de la niña, que en ningún momento se había quejado de cansancio tras la larga caminata, si bien era cierto que no había tardado nada en quedarse dormida en los brazos del marine.

Éste sonrió y le besó la cabeza decidiendo que no volvería a huir. Tenía que convencer a Danny de que lo perdonase, de que su amor, aunque basado en una mentira, era completamente real. Porque aquellos momentos que había pasado sin Grace y sin Danny habían sido los más vacíos de su vida entera.

Ya se estaban acercando al club cuando se cruzaron con una ambulancia que se dirigía al pueblo con celeridad. El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco y se apresuró hacia su destino sujetando con fuerza a Grace, que se había despertado con el ruido y se frotaba los ojos, desorientada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos en seguida.

Aparcados en el exterior había varios coches patrulla.

-Vaya la que has liado, pequeña- dijo Steve entrando en la casa, donde no había nadie a parte de una mujer con uniforme.

-¿Y Danny? ¿Y Bob?

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace con Grace?

La niña se aferró al marine con fuerza

-¡Es él!- Steve puso los ojos en blanco, de toda la gente que podía entrar en aquella casa…

-Graham, no empieces- le dijo Stuart agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo. Ambos acababan de entrar en la casa.

-¡Él ha secuestrado a Grace! ¿No lo ves?

-¿E iba a ser tan idiota como para traerla de vuelta?- Stuart tenía cada vez más ganas de darle un puñetazo a su compañero.

-Para hacerse el héroe, está claro

-Bueno, ya está bien- dijo la mujer- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Steve se iba y le seguí- dijo Grace como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo- ¿Dónde está Danno?

La mujer dirigió una mirada nerviosa al resto de los adultos.

-Graham, espérame en el coche- dijo Stuart- Y no te muevas o te esposaré al volante.

Graham apretó los puños y se fue murmurando. Stuart sacudió la cabeza y levantó los brazos en un gesto que indicaba que quería que Steve le pasase a la niña.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho. No debí traerlo. Llevaré a Grace a la habitación.

Mientras, la policía le explicó al marine lo que había ocurrido, lo de Bob, que Danny había salido a buscar a Grace…

-Avisaré a las patrullas de que Grace ya ha aparecido- le dijo una vez acabó de relatar los hechos.

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias. Yo iré a buscar a Danny si alguien se queda aquí con Grace.

La mujer le tendió la mano.

-Yo lo haré. ¿Necesitas que le diga a alguien que te ayude?

-No. Al fin y al cabo, soy un SEAL

Con lo que Steve no contaba era con que el teléfono de Danny no estuviese operativo. Incluso había contactado con una amiga de la marina para que localizase el móvil del rubio, pero había sido imposible.

-Vamos, Danno… ¿Dónde estás?- se dijo.

Cuando pasó por delante de la cabaña, se fijó en que la luz de la entrada estaba encendida a pesar de que recordaba claramente haberla apagado. Se apresuró al interior. No había nadie, pero su carta estaba en el suelo, abierta y con marcas en el papel que indicaban que había estado en contacto con agua. En el suelo aún se adivinaba una mancha oscura que indicaba que alguien con la ropa mojada había estado largo rato ahí.

Se imaginó a Danny calado hasta los huesos, desesperado por encontrar a su hija y leyendo su carta de despedida sentado en el suelo en un rincón de su salón y su pecho se encogió de pena.

Apagó la luz y salió a toda prisa en dirección al bosque, ya que si Danny hubiese seguido el camino al pueblo se lo habrían encontrado cuando regresaron al club.

La lluvia había dado paso a la tormenta, que azotaba con toda su fuerza. No era el mejor momento para estar en el bosque, se dijo el marine apurando el paso.

-¿Danny? ¡DANNY!- gritaba de vez en cuando.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que la probabilidad de que Danny estuviese perdido era cada vez mayor, que ahora la oscuridad reinaba por completo salvo por el ocasional reflejo de los relámpagos. De pronto una voz ronca llegó de la lejanía.

-¡GRACE! ¡GRACE!

-¿DANNY?

Durante unos minutos no se oyó nada a parte de la lluvia y el rumor de los truenos.

-¿Steve?

-¡DANNY! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

El rubio volvió a gritar y pronto vio una luz que le hacía señales. Corrió hacia ella agradeciendo que, a pesar de estar desesperado con la desaparición de su niña, el ex policía se hubiese detenido a hacerse con una linterna.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba el rubio, lo vio tan desconsolado que se le partió el alma.

-Grace… No está- balbuceó

Steve lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo está bien, Danno. Grace está en casa.

-No, no está

-Sí. Me siguió durante varios kilómetros antes de que yo me diese cuenta. Lo siento tanto…

Danny le miró sin decir palabra y de pronto le dio un puñetazo.

Steve se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, la verdad es que el ex policía tenía un buen derechazo.

Luego, el rubio le abrazó con fuerza y rompió a llorar.

-Danno…

-Te fuiste, Steve. Sin hablar conmigo. Y Grace no aparecía. Y Bob…

-Lo siento mucho. No he hecho nada bien.

-No- Danny enterró la cara en el pecho de Steve- Nada bien. Pero hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Dónde está Grace?

-En casa, con la inspectora Smith.

-Es una buena mujer.

-Vamos a casa, Danno

-Tengo que ir con Bob.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Grace te necesita y tú estás empapado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Por fin! El capítulo final! perdonad la tardanza**

* * *

" _No te irás después, ¿verdad?_ "

Aquellas palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza y no había sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche porque no podía quitarlas de su pensamiento. Ni a las palabras, ni a los azules ojos que le miraban con intensidad mientras éstas eran pronunciadas.

Hacía unas horas que había conseguido que Danny dejase de sentarse culpables por no pasar la noche con Bob. El rubio quería estar con su abuelo y con Grace, pero estaba claro que la niña era demasiado pequeña como para pasar la noche en una habitación de hospital. Steve había tomado la decisión por él. Danny se quedaría en casa con Grace y él iría con Bob.

Y fue entonces cuando el rubio le miró a los ojos y pronunció aquellas palabras.

" _No te irás después, ¿verdad?_ "

Era la primera vez que Danny se mostraba tan vulnerable y Steve supo que no podría irse a menos que fuese el propio Williams quien se lo pidiese.

* * *

-Al final has aparecido.

Steve dio un respingo sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Bob le observaba con una mirada muy similar a la de su nieto.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

-No. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Grace?

Por supuesto que iría al grano, era un Williams, al fin y al cabo.

-Fui. Y en el momento en que me crucé con Graham supe que tenía la foto y había hablado con Danny. Luego os escuché, en el establo, cuando creíais que yo tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Rachel.

-¿Qué pensamos qué? Jovencito, deberías saber que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Steve bajó la cabeza y Bob continuó su reprimenda-. Y si lo haces, hazlo bien. Desde el principio, y sin marcharte con la conversación a medias y sacando tus propias conclusiones.

-Entonces…

-" _Entonces_ ", no estábamos acusándote de nada. Danny esperaba que aparecieses y le explicases por qué tenías esa foto. Él solo me contaba lo que Graham le había dicho.

-¿No creéis que la haya matado?

-Reconozco que no es muy normal todo lo que ha pasado, pero en ti solo veo a un hombre enamorado. No a alguien peligroso. Ahora tráeme a un médico. Ya me han estado observando toda la noche y estoy bien. Ahora quiero irme a casa.

A pesar de la insistencia de Bob, los médicos se negaron a darle el alta, ya que preferían tenerlo un par de semanas para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Como era de esperar, Danny no tardó en llegar con Grace.

-¿Cómo estás?- quiso saber besando a su abuelo en la frente y sentándose en la silla que Steve le acababa de dejar libre. El marine salió para dejarles intimidad y el rubio le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Voy a tomar un café. Volveré en un rato.

Bob sacudió la cabeza. Esos dos tenían que arreglar sus cosas ya.

-Oye, Danny. ¿Por qué no vas con él y me dejas un rato a solas con mi biznieta? Tiene que contarme su gran aventura de ayer.

Danny asintió y salió al pasillo.

-¡Steve!

El marine se giró confuso al escuchar la voz de Danny.

-Bob ha querido quedarse con Grace para que pueda venir a hablar contigo- le explicó el rubio- Gracias por quedarte con él.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-He leído la carta.

Steve suspiró.

-Lo sé. Escucha… Quise decírtelo, pero al principio asumiste que me interesaba el trabajo y fue tan fácil seguir por ahí…

-¿Y después?

-Me enamoré, Danny. Y cada vez se fue haciendo más y más difícil contarte la verdad. Tenía miedo de que creyeses que estoy loco y me dejases.

-Claro que creo que estás loco- dijo Danny esbozando una sonrisa-. Lo supe desde el primer día que hablamos.

* * *

Bob se asomó a la ventana al oír los excitados gritos de Grace, que jugaba fuera con su padre, y sonrió.

Hacía ya dos meses que había regresado a casa tras su infarto y había prometido- tanto a su médico como a Danny- que se tomaría las cosas con calma.

No iba a retirarse aún, por supuesto, pero al menos sabía que el club quedaba en buenas manos.

Su nieto siempre había tenido mano con los caballos, ya desde pequeño y esperaba que, por lo menos, no tuviese que afrontar lo que fuese a deparar el futuro él solo.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido de un motor y desvió la vista de la niña para encontrarse con que, por fin, Steve había logrado hacer funcionar el tractor. El marine sonreía como un niño emocionado mientras Danny sacudía la cabeza, divertido.

-¿Lo ves? Lo he conseguido.- dijo el SEAL bajando del vehículo.

-Por supuesto que lo has conseguido. Eres tozudo como una mula y seguro que ha decidido funcionar por no aguantarte más.

Steve agarró a Danny por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Tiene su lado bueno, eso de ser tozudo.

-¿Lo dices por mí? Porque no fui yo quién se escapó cuando todo se complicó. Menos mal que Grace es una Williams. Debía haberme fijado en el uniforme militar de la muñeca que le regalaste. La hubiese encontrado antes.

-No me alegro de que a Rachel le hubiese ocurrido lo que le ocurrió. Pero creo que Freddie tenía razón. Estaba destinado a encontrarte.

Danny sonrió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos color avellana del moreno.

-Me alegro de que estés tan loco como para haber venido.

-No te equivoques. Tú me atrajiste hasta aquí- le dijo Steve besándolo con pasión.

-Vamos, tortolitos. Que hay muchos caballos por cepillar- les gritó Bob sin dejar de sonreír desde la entrada.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron mientras se dirigían a los establos. Steve había subido a Grace a sus hombros. Por fin el marine sabía lo que era la felicidad sin temores y no pensaba arruinar aquello.

Tenía claro que ahí estaría, junto a Daniel Williams, durante los próximos cien años.

 **FIN.**


End file.
